Objectives. Core C has two goals: (1) to perform analyses to measure change over time and determine the factors that are associated with that change; this function is important for the longitudinal Projects I, II, and III; (2) to construct and update databases, verify and clean data, select and apply statistical analyses so as to test stated hypotheses and further investigate the primary issues under study; this function is relevant to all four projects.